


We are Champions

by panna_c0tta



Series: A Night to Remember [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bayern München, Blow Jobs, Borussia Dortmund, German National Team, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/pseuds/panna_c0tta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario Gotze seals a brilliant win for Germany in the World Cup but he is not as excited as he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Champions

***

He still can’t believe it.

 

He scored the winning goal in the Maracana stadium and he is a World Champion. Unbelievable.The confetti was in his face and the roaring sound of the crowd made the grounds of the stadium quiver, the fire works is going off everywhere and Philip had the World cup trophy above his head screaming like he was going to die in a minute. Every other person joined in screaming and cheering while trying to hold onto the trophy even though it was impossible.

 

Everyone was going crazy and in that instant it’s like everything started moving in slow motion and he was the only one in a normal pace. Mario smiled to himself and picked up the Jersey, Marco’s jersey.

 

It was their dream to play along side each other in the world cup and lift the trophy together, but due to unfortunate circumstances Marco couldn't make it so he had to progress into the competition without him. Now that he had actualised his dream he decided to give Marco the opportunity to be here in any way he could. He put the Jersey up in the air and put it moved it around to both sides like he was showing Marco the stadium and what they accomplished and at the same time showing the world that the owner of this Jersey deserves everything.

 

He lifted the Jersey and held it up screaming as though Marco was by his side. _“we did it”_

As they moved down from the platform and back to the field to take some more pictures for the press with their families, he felt a tear roll down his face he quickly got it with the back of his palm and put on a brave front but it passed as though he was emotional for the win.

 

“if only you could be here my night would be perfect” he muttered to he jersey before he joined the gyrating group on the field.

 

After a couple of minutes, the Celebration got heated and everyone had a lot of feelings; He looked over at Bastian and Lukas throwing their relationship in the face of the press and he was really jealous.

 

That’s what he wants with Marco, and he wishes that one day he would have that. He tuned slowly away from the lovers that were now taking a selfie the moment Bastian kissed Lukas on the cheek but the other side was no different.

 

He saw Mesut being curdled by Sami and he felt the tear roll down again he misses Marco so much he doesn't feel happy even though he has done something amazing.

 

***

It’s been a long night and they are all exhausted from screaming and crying. One would think that with the world cup being over they won’t hesitate to camp in with their families in a prestigious hotel to have fun and just relax but the guys are determined to spend one more night together in their cabin before they disperse.

 

Bastian and podolski were the first to call it a night, not like it was a surprise, then not long after the two footballers left another pair started to move out. Sami whispered to Mesut curdling him form behind in the dark room, the music was so loud you could barely hear them but Mesut giggled like a giddy school girl and then they he Pulled Sami by the hand and they were gone.

 

It was fun partying with the other guys but he needed to go facetime Marco or make a phone call at least.

 

*  
When Mario got to the cabin he was exhausted but not physically. He was so tired mentally and emotionally and still couldn’t believe that he made history and is actually a world champion, he just hopes he’s not dreaming and when he wakes up all this wont be gone. But what was even more shocking was waiting for him in his room.

 

When he walked into his room, he perceived Marco’s perfume but he thought he was having nostalgic feeling from missing him so much that he could almost smell him. He immediately fell to his knees against his bed with his face buried in Marco’s Jersey while he sobbed.

 

“you should be celebrating with the guys and not here crying Mr world champion” That Familiar voice hit him like a hammer.

 

Wait what?... Mario’s brain alerted him and he thought he was going crazy when he saw Marco standing there with his khaki shorts and white t shirt that hugged him the outline of his muscle plane could be seen. He had his signature snap back on and he capped it all the a Nike black and white high top holding one of those fake World cups they were selling around.

 

Mario jumped up immediately to make sure he wasn’t dreaming but it was reality, Marco Reus in the Flesh in the room they were suppose to share during this world cup.  
Mario launched forward and jumped on Marco. He quickly wrapped both Legs around the striker with both hands around his neck. Marco held him up giving him more support. Mario tried to go in for a kiss but Marco’s hat was in the way so he tilted it to the side before smashing their lips together in a brutal kiss like he was going to suck the life out of the older man. Mario was hungry for affection his whole body screamed with desire and excitement but he pulled off remembering Marco’s injury.

 

“Oh My God your leg, am sorry i forgot” He tried to compose himself but he still has an arm around Marco’s shoulder.

 

“it doesn't hurt any more, i am better now”

 

Marco reassures him and pulled him back in for the hug and Marco’s face pushed the hat all the way to the back. He has also missed Mario so much. Not being a part of the team on the field and just being a spectator from the comfort of his couch was hard on him but not sharing those experiences with Mario made it worse. They stayed like that hugging each other for a long twenty minutes before they pulled apart.

 

“when did you get here?... How did you get here? Oh my God... we won. did you see?, I scored the winning goal”

 

Mario was all over the place with excitement from the match and seeing Marco and he didn't know how to control him self.

 

 _“shhhhhhhh”_ Marco placed a finger against Mario’s lips. And the cheeky brunette licked at it and they both laughed

 

“I saw everything as it happened, I wanted to be here for you no matter what happened. I arrived last night but i dint want to distract you so i kept it a secret.

 

Marco put both arms on Mario’s face cupping his chubby cheeks and stared into his eyes. “i’m so proud of you, You were amazing on that pitch and you left your name on the minds of the world...” Marco smiled deeply

 

“Thank you...I...I wish you were there with me though...it would have been a 100 times better”

 

Mario said thinking about how they spoke about their dream to play in the world cup some day and lift the trophy together maybe seal it with a kiss and let the media go on a wide goose chase about them for a while but Marco’s dream is still pending.

 

“I’ll get my chance someday but it’s your turn now. It is also my dream to see you shine and get the attention and respect you deserve and that has come true, so i’ll just wait for the other dreams to come true”

 

Marco pointed to his leg

 

“My leg is better and i feel stronger, i’ve had a lot of motivation and am ready to shine but first i’ve missed you so much”

 

Marco held Mario’s waist and pulled him against him with force making an ummph escape from Mario’s lips. He followed that by teasing the waist band of Mario’s shorts. Their faces were inches away from each other,and they were breathing on each others face with thier lips touching but no kissing was happening. They were building the tension.

 

Marco snuck a finger in the elastic band and ran his finger round the World champions waist tentatively. The tension was hard core between them and all that could be heard was Mario’s heavy breathing.

 

“you’re so worked up for someone who just won something so big...” Marco massaged the sides of Mario’s torso leading up to his ribs.

 

“the only big thing i want to win right now is the one poking my hip” Mario bit his lip when Marco’s erection poked him again winking at the striker.

 

“you are such a slut sometimes” Marco tries to be modest but Mario was horny as can be.

 

“i am your whore for life, i’ll be your slut whenever and wherever you want me...just fuck me already” Mario could barely speak. His body was ready and so sensitive form everything Marco was doing to him

 

“Yeah?” Marco breathe against his neck and gently lowered his lips and started sucking on the younger man's neck.

 

“oh fuck. ynheah...” Mario moans out slowly allowing Marco touch him in all the right places. Marco’s palms finally settled on Mario bubble butt and gave it a gentle squeeze. Mario moaned in appreciation again as the blonde put his leg between his and started grazing against his dick while still kissing his neck slowly.

 

Marco continued the process teasing the flaccid muscle until it became rigid and ready to pop against his knee. Everything started to feel swollen down there, Mario hadn't had sex since he got to Brazil, every one had sex when their families got here and well Bastian and Sami were getting constant sex but he was dying to be touched. He hadn’t had sex and he feels like his body is going to explode.

 

***

 

Mario started to wriggle in Marco’s arms till he had Marco’s wet lips off his neck and didn't hesitate to claim the lips into his mouth. He liked it when Marco felt him up to get his blood pumping before he does dirty stuff to him but he also liked to feel Marco up to get him ready, basically he likes to suck Marco’s dick and he hasn’t seen it in a month.

 

Mario pulled away from the kiss to breathe in, his lips were puffy and his face looked like he’s been drugged. He quickly undid Marco’s zipper and soon he was shoving his hand in Marco’s underwear. He held Marco’s cock in his hand and stroked it up and down.

 

“I want to suck your dick before you fuck me” He says against Marco’s lips before flicking his tongue at it making the striker make a sound that made him go weak in knees

 

Marco swallowed had and let himself to be pushed to the edge of the room against the wall. Mario tugged on Marco’s shirt and demanded he got naked. Soon they were both naked and Mario was kissing down from Marco’s body to his dick. He sucked on Mario’s hip bone for a long amount of time before getting down fully on his knees, hovering over Marco’s penis.

 

"I missed you so much” Mario blurts out

 

“are you talking to my dick?” Marco looked down in amusement

 

“we are having a moment stop interrupting...I missed my love giver” Mario replied him

 

“you are so weird but I love you” Marco laughed because Mario is insane

 

Marco had a sharp intake of breath when Mario’s tongue made contact with the head of his dick. Mario licked the shaft from the tip to the point where it was attached to the balls. Mario is really good at this, and he doesn't hold back on his skill. He licked the dick enough to get it wet before he started bobbing his head hands free.

 

“fuck” Marco grits out, his hand coming to rest on Mario’s head

 

Mario pushed the full length of Marco’s penis into his mouth going further every time as he sucked. He went deep again forcing Marco’s hand to push his head down on him till it hit the back of his throat. The reflex increased the saliva in his mouth and he had no problem slobbering it on Marco. He used his saliva as lubrication to pleasure the penis while he moved his head lower to capture Marco’s balls.

 

Marco could barely stand up, his grunts were getting louder and his dick was as far as it could go with erection. He felt like he was going to cum when Mario started sucking his balls and jacking his off.

 

“oh fuck baby...i don't want to come yet” Marco managed to tell mario because he was driving him over the edge.

 

Mario pulls off with saliva dripping on his jaw he looked up at him Marco and starred deep in his eyes “I want you to fuck me”

 

“At your service, slut bucket”

 

Marco says the first nonsense that jumped into his head because his dick feels like it’s about to fall off he couldnt think straight. He pulled Mario to his feet and the younger man walked away quickly to his precious back pack that was by the bed and retrieved condom and lube.

 

Marco was lost staring at Mario’s body “fuck..you’re hot...c’mere”

 

They were pressed against the wall; He quickly reattached their mouth, their tongues sliding against each other. Mario pulled away to tear the condom and rolled it on Marco before uncapping the lube and putting a generous amount on him. He the pressed some more unto Marco’s finger tips.

 

*

Marco maneuvered him and turned him around. Marco was now pressed with his face and chest against the wall and Marco had his fingers buried deep inside him preparing him. He continued a couple of time making Mario moan under his breath because he was trying to keep it quiet.

 

Marco pulled his fingered out and replaced them with his dick. Mario pushed back against him immediately nodding to Marco to get on with it. Marco smiled at Mario and gave his lover what he wants.

Marco pulls out a bit and the slams into him with force. It feels amazing and Mario moaned Marco’s name in a way that droved the Dortmund striker insane. He continued to pound Mario’s ass occasionally causing contact between Mario’ hip and the wall but the Bayern front man liked it rough.

 

Mario’s fingers scratched against the wall trying to hold on to something while his mouth hung open breathing heavily against the wall.

 

“Harder” He moaned urging Marco on bracing himself against the wall. Marco complied bringing his hands to rest on Mario waist, he pulled Mario against him going balls deep inside his hole.

 

 _“oh fuck”_ the words escape Mario's mouth as Marco hit the right spot.

 

Marco continued in a fast pace but even deeper each time. The room was filled with the sound of their skin hitting each other and its the sexiest sound Mario’s ever heard. He continued to make those noticed that told Marco to push in harder.

 

Marco encircled him and grabbed Mario’s penis stroking him in the same rhythm with his thrust. He increased his pace, pushing into him even harder grunting with every last thrust until he bottoms out and comes with a groan of Mario’s name.

 

Mario follows afterwards slumping like he had no bones. They are both breathing heavily and Mario used all the energy he had to turn around so he was face to face Marco.

 

They kissed again, slowly, passionate and more thoughtful this time. “I love you so much” Mario says to Marco rubbing his sweaty palm against his face

 

“I love you even more” Marco replied before he carried him to the bed so they can get some rest.


End file.
